pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont's Dedenne (Forever)
Clemont's Dedenne (Japanese: シトロンのデデンネ Citron's Dedenne) is the first Pokémon Clemont caught during his journey through Kalos, and his fifth overall. He caught him at Bonnie's request so she can care for him as she is not old enough yet to be a Pokémon Trainer. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimension Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Personality It was made clear in his very first appearance that Dedenne is a gluttonous Pokémon. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, his desire for a berry was strong enough that he was willing to fight Pikachu over it, and he only approached Bonnie because she had the berry in her hand. He reappeared to the group in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! to steal food. Dedenne is also a bit timid, as shown in his debut when he got upset when Fletchling swooped in and ate the berry Bonnie had for it. In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, although initially unresponsive to her, Dedenne becomes very close to Bonnie, as he is often seen in either her hair or satchel. Dedenne is also prone to sleep while he is conserving his electrical energy, although he does so at the most inconvenient times, such as when he slept during attacks by Team Rocket in Grooming Furfrou! and Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!. However, Dedenne has been shown to be a competent battler when he is focused, and has no problem taking commands from either his Trainer or carer. Dedenne can sometimes be an affectionate Pokémon as shown in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! and Going For the Gold!, when Bonnie nuzzles Dedenne, she causes him to use Nuzzle, giving Bonnie a shock. In Bonnie for the Defense! and One for the Goomy!, he has been shown to be affectionate to others as well. Dedenne has special relationships with a few specific Pokémon. In particular, he has a sibling-like relationship with Ash's Pikachu, looking up to and respecting him. The two of them often communicate using the electrical energy from their cheeks, such as in One for the Goomy!. Ever since that episode, Dedenne has also had a remarkably strong friendship with Ash's Goodra. Although the latter was frightened of Dedenne at first, they became friends once Goodra, as a Goomy, realized how much Dedenne cared about it and was willing to go to any lengths to keep it from harm. Their bond was also shown in Good Friends, Great Training!, when Dedenne gave Sliggoo a hug after they were reunited, Defending the Homeland!, when Goodra shared its food with Dedenne, Beyond the Rainbow!, when the two of them had to say goodbye to each other, and A Diamond in the Rough!, where the two reunited after Goodra's long absence. Moves Used Gallery Bonnie Dedenne Adventures.png|Dedenne in the manga Clemont Dedenne Nuzzle.png|Using Nuzzle Clemont Dedenne Thunder Shock.png|Thunder Shock Trivia * Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Main Characters Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters